Taxes are a complicated part of everyone's lives. In fact, taxes have become so complicated that the vast majority of taxpayers turn to a professional accountant, a tax preparation software program, or both to prepare and file the taxpayer's tax return. Professional accountants offer detailed, personalized information, and advice, but can be very expensive. Tax preparation software programs, while cheaper than professional accountants, generally tend to ask each user the exact same questions and provide no detailed, personalized information or advice to the user.